


Mastery

by zandyrvasquez



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandyrvasquez/pseuds/zandyrvasquez
Summary: This is inspired by Playhouse by seitsemannen. I enjoy their story very much. I based some stuff off their book, like, all living together in a mansion, one master 6 servants, and color coded uniforms. I changed the master, and how the uniforms are coded. Read their story first! They deserve lots of love!





	1. House Rules And Uniform Regulations

RULES  
1\. must truthfully wear uniform colors  
2\. wear only the articles necessary  
3\. use formalitys when guests are present  
UNIFORMS  
M/S, Shirt (half means half shirt, like, a crop top)  
none- bottom  
half purple- top

whole ruby- servant gives hand and/or blow job to master  
half ruby- master gives

whole maroon- servant teases master  
half maroon- master teases servant

white dress shirt- only friendly encounters  
black dress shirt- strictly professional encounters

Socks  
teal- little spoon  
turquoise- big spoon  
none- laying on the masters chest

all pants are to be color coded as the shirts are, unless they are bottoming for another servant as well

S/S, Pants  
none- bottom

Socks  
green- little spoon  
blue- big spoon  
pink- lay on another servant's chest


	2. Jobs And Usual Uniforms

Mark- Master, usually wears only a robe unless Youngjae steps out of the friend outfit, has the servants call him "sir" in public, "Mark" around the house, and "Master" in bed, doesn't require shoes to be worn inside the house, requires black suits and black dress suits in public, has them all wear black boxers only as underwear

Jaebum- Body guard and driver, purple half shirt and pants, and turquoise socks

Jackson- Keeper of the house, no shirt, no pants, and no socks

Jinyoung- Master's adviser, no shirt, no pants, and green socks

Youngjae- Gardener and cleaner, white shirt, white pants, and pink socks

BamBam- Assistant chef, no shirt, no pants, and green socks

Yugyeom- Main chef, same as Jaebum's


	3. Chapter 1

Jackson's POV

I'm a cock slut. Especially for the master. I like to call him master around the house just to tease him. Hehe!

Youngjae and Jaebum are a couple, but he gave JB permission to keep his usual outfit, even though he wants to show Youngjae he's committed. Master is ok with this. Hesitant, but ok.

Jinyoung usually cuddles with Master and Youngjae's puppy Coco. He's dating this guy, Ravi, but nobody minds. He lives down the street about a block.

BamBam and Yugyeom are a couple, only more open with their relationship than Youngjae and JB.

Yugyeom is a very good cook. (I think he may spike some of the desserts with cum, but I'm not complaining.)

When the master has us all party and get drunk, which is on holidays and birthdays, we can wear whatever. But for some reason, Youngjae wears a suit. I think he's keeping his pot of gold strictly for JB's spoiled ass.


	4. Chapter 2

BamBam's POV

It's my turn to take the breakfast up to Mark, so Yugyeom preps me, and puts a plug in me to keep me stretched. I watch as he makes the breakfast, the violet crop top swaying with his precise movements.

"Here Bam, it's ready!" I bow and take the trey, going to Mark's room. I open the large door, and open the curtains. He doesn't stir. Wonderful. I place the trey on the breakfast table placed in his room.

I pull everything i was wearing off, and pull the plug out. I pull the blanket off him, and lower onto his morning wood. I bounce, and moan. He wakes when I'm about halfway to orgasm, and he flips us. He slams into me, making lewd sounds escape my lips. He places his lips over mine, his tongue finding its way into my mouth.

I bite down on it when I'm close, and he goes faster and harder. I cum soon after, and he follows, filling me.

"Good morning Bam." He moves the hair from my eyes.

"Good morning Master. Your breakfast is on the table." He smiles down at me.

"Very good. I'll be eating then. Make sure you eat your food as well. You're getting skinny."

"Will do Master." He pulls out, and I go down to breakfast with my fellow servants.


	5. Chapter 3

Mark POV

"Jackson, I'm gunna need you and Jaebum to come with me." I lead my foremen to my office and shut the door.

"Mark hyung, what's the emergency?" Jaebum asks.

"Youngjae's birthday party. I'm planning it, and I need your help. You are closest to him, I'm gunna need your expertise." They write down what would be needed for the boy's party, and I put it in my wallet for when I go shopping later.

LATER IN THE DAY~

"Jaebum, put on a suit, and come with me please." Jaebum does as told, and we walk to the car. He drives to the party store, where I look for supplies.

-balloons  
-plushies  
-puppy stuff  
-cute lights  
-pretty decorations  
-flowers  
-alcohol (Jaebum, are you sure he actually wants this?)

I grab what I need, and call the boy. "Youngjae, what's your favorite alcohol?"

"Soju, and Vodka, sir."

"Thank you. I'll be arriving with your boyfriend in about an hour."

"Yes sir. I'll tell everyone else."

"Thank you, Youngjae." I hang up, and walk out with the groceries with Jaebum.

When I enter the main hall, I see my servants bow. I bow back, and continue on.

Yugyeom POV

I start on dinner after Mark walks away with Jaebum, and soon Jackson. If I'm correct, they are planning Youngjae's party. (They might want more alcohol than a couple of each bottle.)


End file.
